Generally speaking, the greater the distance over which an electromagnetic signal is to be transmitted, the greater the power required to transmit the signal. Thus, communications systems for transmitting data over long distances typically have high power requirements. High power supply systems, however, can be large and thus not compatible with small transmitting devices. Although the present invention is not limited to use with transmitting devices of any particular size, embodiments of the invention can transmit over long distances utilizing relatively low power. Embodiments of the invention can thus overcome the foregoing problem in the prior art and/or provide other advantages.